Big Family 10: Coaches
Lucky: Welcome everyone to tenth anniversary party of Big Family! I would like to thank all twenty-four of you for coming to this grand event! You have all benefited to the success of Big Family! Although it has had its ups and downs, it has been amazing overall! To celebrate this great accomplishment, I have big news. There is no party! *presses button and Big Family house door is revealed* The four first generation Houseguests will be the Coaches and the twenty of you returnees and newbies of the second generation will be trainees. Welcome to Big Family 10: Coaches! Coaches: #'Coach #1: Liam - NanoPower512' #'Coach #2: Bianca - XXSolarEclipseXX' #'Coach #3: Corey - Conker511' #'Coach #4: Dusk - Derpyanddawn' Houseguests: #Inca - The Eco Warrior - SoaringSpirits #Damien - The Dumb and Devious - SoaringSpirits #Danielle - The Perky Nerd - Fakeboy823 #Jake - The Athletic Idiot - Fakeboy823 #Dawna - The Klutzy Dare Devil - DerpyandDawn #Matthew - The Hunky Gamer - TotalDramaYoshi #Jasmine - The Fasion Girl - TotalDramaYoshi #Michael - The Force to Be Reckoned With - BlazeHead 51 #Axel - The Go With the Flow Surfer - BlazeHead 51 #Giorgio - The Short Chubby Scholar - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota #Edwin - The Fat Jock - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota #Willow - The Flower Child - Zannabanna #Chastity - the Rude Girl - XXSolarEclipseXX #Yin - The Kid - Conker511 #Princess - The Beautiest of All - Leonev #Sofia - The Rich B**** - Leonev #Nano - The Boring D*** - NanoPower512 #Wes - The Wise Guy - WesHolden #Holden - The Irish Jerk - WesHolden #Liz - The Introverted Middle-Aged Journalist - Zannabanna Lost Attic Duel - Day 3 Teams: The Heroic BF's 'Coach: Corey ' #Yin #Matthew #Princess #Dawna #Willow The Lively Liam's '''Coach: Liam #Inca #Damien #Sofia #Nano #Holden Bianca is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot Coach: Bianca #Chastity #Liz #Jasmine #Michael #Edwin The Crazy Twerking Rarities Coach: Dusk #Axel #Giorgio #Jake #Danielle #Wes Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome back to the Big Family house, coaches! Meet your teams and start plotting against each other... *evil laughs* Dusk : Like Omga like my team is so lucky to have me I'm going to lead them to victory!!! *Eats Cookies* holden: plotting is my specialty. Dusk : I'm just glad some of the older contestants aren't here especially Trey I'm glad he's gone I couldn't be Sad- er I mean Happier yeah happier hmph Chastity: Hey. :3 Corey: *avoids Bianca and walks up to his team* Hello! :D Chastity: I never gave some as ugly as you, Corey, permission to talk. Bianca: This girl gets me. *throws rock at Corey* Princess: *arrives* Hi everyone. *blows a kiss* Sofia: So anybody, Give me a cappuccino with whipped cream and 3/4 sugar. Bianca: Thank god she's not on my team. Chastity: What's with your blowing kisses? No guy ever gonna' lock lips with someone as hideous as you? Sofia: *pushes Chasitity* Shut up. Chastity: *shoves Sofia, despite being a ruler's length shorter than her* Don't touch me, you ugly loser b****. You're not noble or worth my time. Sofia: Excuse me? You call me loser? *punch her in the face* You began with this fight. *walks far away* Corey: *doesn't care and ignores the rock that hit him* (CONF) My argument with Bianca has her holding a grudge against me, I get she hates me and I respect that, but I am just ignoring her until she gets the hint that she isn't going to move on if she keeps on hating me! (END CONF) ... *walks closer to the BF house* Sofia: Well, well 'the' Corey. *slaps him on his ass* You will be mine. *walks away* Corey: O.O .... Uh.... (CONF) *facepalms* Why do girls always fall for me? Well, only 2 have, but... D: (END CONF) Sofia: Princess! Princess: Yes? Sofia: *whisper to Princess* Do you see that handsome guy. He's your coach and he's HOT. Ask him out for me. Princess: No thanks. *walks away* Corey: *looks at Sofia from afar and is weirded out* Matthew: I'M BACK AND MAD! Jasmine: Hi, um Corey are you wearing Jasmine brand shoes? Sofia: Coreyyy ! *huggs him* Do you like girls that are younger than you. Dusk : Ewwww My team looks like GARBAGE!!!! Danielle: Well that wasnt nice! Dusk : I don't get paid to help you little brats STEAL MY SHOW!! THIS SHOW SHOULD STAR ME AND BIANCA!!! CUZ BIANCA SO SWAG!!! Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests and welcome to Big Family 10: Coaches! This is the tenth anniversary of Big Family. What an accomplishment! For this record-breaking season, we will be bringing four Houseguests from the first generation and they will coach the second generation Houseguests. Those coaches are Corey, Liam, Bianca, and Dusk! It will be 20 days and the Attic is back. Once you are evicted, you still have a chance to return. There will also be Head of Household challenges, Nominations, Veto Competitions and Ceremonies, Eviction Ceremonies, and the brand-new Coaches Competition. The four coaches will compete in a challenge to give their entire team immunity and the HOH cannot nominate anyone on that team. And remember the coaches can't win HOH and veto. It can't be nominated and it can't vote. All it can do is win immunity for their team and influence their members' decisions. It will be a crazy season! Good luck everyone! Let's get started! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic HOH Challenge Lucky: For the first HOH season, we will be playing Platform Push. It takes one line to push someone off. Last one standing wins! Remember, coaches can't compete. Sofia: *pushes Chastity* Princess: *pushes Wes* Sorry.. Yin: *pushes Liz* Holden: *pushes princess* that's my brother you Elimanted jerk Michael: (pushes Holden) and i just pushed you. Sofia: Holden the only jerk are you here, sucker. *pushes Giorgio* Yin: *pushes Danielle* Lucky: Well, because Sofia posted the most, she wins HOH! Coaches Competition Lucky: To win the coaches competition, you must climb the ladder (5 lines), grab four keys (4 lines), and then put the four keys in the garbage. (3 lines) Corey: *climbs ladder* HA HA! SUCKERS! Lucky: Being the only coach to try, Corey wins immunity for his team! Corey: MUWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.O Oh wait... wrong stereotype....Then i'll try and be cool then... *falls on ground* I'm not good with any aren't i :( Nominations Lucky: Sofia, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Remeber Corey's team is immune. Sofia: Chastity and Holden. Holden: Wow at least i tired to do the challenge unlike most people here. Oh well I'll do my best to stay and get my revenge Sofia: Whatever, i was better than you SUCKER. Holden: Am the way your talking to me I'm the jerk. Wow learn some respect Sofia: Learn some respect? You call that awesome lady Princess a jerk so shut up. If you cry when your brother loses a challenge you can better go to home and play Mario kart on the wii and cry when you are 12th, but this is a competition. You need to be hard, if you cant please go away. (CONF) I wish that Holden guy will be death found in his house next year. Chastity: You're not a real human, you're not worthy of anything. If anything, you're my slave you pathetic b**** so I expect a footrub. Sofia: Excuse me? Shut up b****. Go to the attic, i won. Bye loser. *walks away* Chastity: You win at not being deserving of life. Corey: SHUT UP CHASTITY... Sorry, but Sofia doesn't deserve to be scolded for nominating you, give her respect! Sofia: *looks behind and heard this* (CONF) OMG! He's so nice. I want him as my boyfrieeeend. Holden: We are on the same freakin team too. Our coach is gonna not like this Corey: (CONF) *looks around and finds hairbrush* some-one left there hairbrush in the confestional! Chastity: Corey, it's not my fault no one likes you for being dull and unoriginal. You can't even win a season. Bianca: What is this? Why are THEY nommed? *filing nails* Not even inacts? The wiki is going to be so annoyed. Corey: *puts hairbrush in bin* Whatever... :I Holden: My own teammate nominated me Chastity: I knew Sofia was an idiot. Dawna : Yay! Veto Competition Lucky: To win veto, you must create a logo for this season. Best one wins and may become the new logo! You only have two and a half hours, so get working! VetoEntry.PNG|Chastity's Entry BF10 Logo Matthew.png|Matthew's Entry Lucky: The most effort came from.... Matthew. Congrats you won veto! Veto Ceremony Lucky: Matthew, would you like to use your power? Lucky: I guess not... Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Chastity and Holden have been nominated for eviction. Sofia, the nominees, and the coaches cannot vote. Giorgio: Chastity sorry... Edwin: Good Bye Chastity Chastity: Pathetic. Bianca: Edwin, you fool. Vote Holden. Chastity is on the same team as you. >.> Holden: shut it teams dont matter. they only matter to our coaches. someone on my team neommed me Bianca: I thought my team wasn't a bunch of idiots. Edwin, I am your coach. I demand you to change. Holden: And arent the vote supposed to be in the diary room and not in the living room Bianca: That's because they are rebels, you fool. Dusk : These people are idiots we should have kept the first generation >-> Bianca: I know, right? *on her phone* Dawna, pls vote. Dawna : I'm I'd be glad to vote ^-^ I vote Holden Dusk : I know right the originals are better than these fools at least you understand *At Bianca* Liz: I vote to evict Holden. Willow: I vote to evict Holden. Danielle: I vote evict Chastity. Princess: Chastity. Lucky: Sorry, Chastity... You are the first person being evicted from the Big Family house and you will be sent to the Attic. Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! I hope you all enjoyed your first day in the house! Today two people will evicted to join Chastity in the Attic. It also seems to look like the teams aren't listening to their coaches.... What fun! Bianca's team has lost one. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic Lucky: Welcome to the Attic, Chastity! HOH Challenge Lucky: To win HOH, you must fill in the blanks. Best one wins! I will ______ because... Matthew: I will win Big Family because this season I am planning put effort in my work and help my team! Jasmine: I will help those in need WITH FASHION, by giving two-thousand dollar dresses and shirt for free! Princess: I will be the princess of the Netherlands because i am the most beautifull person in this world. Sofia: I will nominate Holden again if i win this because i hate him Yin: I will bet 50 bucks that Corey will never win a BF season because... my parents are pretty poor so... Michael: I will bet 60 bucks that Corey will be the last coach standing because BF is like that. Axel: I will surf some epic waves because i love surfing and surfing only dude! Holden: I will win this whole competition because I have remade tigon that needs to be earned from failure of day 1 and that will push me to the top Wes: I will be the HOH today because I can see that my future in this competition is very bright. Corey: I feel so popular! :D Yin: DON'T COPY ME, MICHAEL! >:O Michael: sorry!, i didn't copy you completely! Sofia: You are popular sweetie <'3 Corey: THANKS SOFIA! *gives her a hug and then backs off* Lucky, can I get a reward for winning two Coaches in a row! :D Yin: *tackles Michael and steals his pen* :D YAY! REVENGE! *gets up and says* Sorry Sofia: (CONF) I gives me a hugg. A FREAKIN HUGG. And he smells soo good. I love him so much. Yin: :3 Lucky: They were all interesting... But I was choosing the most serious one and that was....... Holden's, although I had no idea what that meant. Michael: (gets up) MY PEN!.....oh well. Coaches Competition Lucky: The first coach to say "I love my team!" will win the challenge and immunity for their team! Corey: I LOVE MY TEAM! :3 Lucky: Corey wins immunity for his team! Nominations Lucky: Holden, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Remember that Corey's team is immune yet again! Liam: Shows you how lousy my team is, even there coach doesn't do anythi- Ooooh yea, that's me :/ Holden: Revenge time: I nominate Liz for voting for me Jasmine since I feel that she is conspiring againt me too. Sofia we are teamamtes and teamates stick together. But I just want Liz out so Gl jasmine Sofia: Well, Holden. I remember this. Thanks. (CONF) Well, Holden is off my list from people i want out here. Corey: *orders a Donimoes pizza for 2* MMmmmMM, I'm starbing! :D Sofia: Hmm.. we can eat this together? Veto Competition Lucky: The win veto, you must come up with the best challenge idea! Sofia: Call the best winner from previous seasons Princess: A quiz Holden: A Memory game about items around the BF house Wes: We counting game where we try to count items in a countainer. The one with the closes guess gets a point . First to 5 wins Danielle: A quiz comp where you name a houseguest and we state a percent of how much you like that person. You then tell us the percent and the closest person without going over gets a point while the farthest person is eliminated. Yin: A game where all sit in a room filled with disgusting stuff and the final person to not vomit wins for their team! (Each round, the cotestants try to not vomit (1 Line), the last 4 contestants to not vomit are out, this goes on until there are 2 people left, the winner is the first one to post *Doesn't Vomit*) Matthew: We have to go to each area in the house (lines) Jasmine: Um duh, we do a special challenge where we say our favourite season of BF and why and best answer wins, there can be doubles Lucky: Since they all suck, nobody wins! No veto! Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Liz and Jasmine, you have been nominated for eviction. The HOH, nominees, and coaches cannot vote. Wes: (Diary Room) The logical thing is to vote out Liz so I vote to evict Liz Giorgio: I vote Liz Edwin: Liz sorry Dawna : I vote Jasmine I think that would be nice of course what if it's terrible D: Willow: I vote to evict Jasmine. Bianca: *sighs* Hurry up and leave the competition, Jasmine. Holden: Bianca shut up ypour vote doesnt count and jsut to balance off your inlfunece. Pwople VOTE off LIZ Bianca: As a coach, I need to help people make the right decisions. And if a loserv, and someone who's not even famous like you wants to talk to me, I'll rip your head off. Welcome to Hollywood. Willow: Liz is not a threat at all. Holden you are wasting a perfectly good HOH on a weak player. No offense Liz. Liz: None taken. Danielle: I vote to evict Liz. Jake: I vote evict Liz Nano: *drinking coffee* It's so obviously, like, Liz, duh! Liam: You know, after watching the first few seasons, I'd expect more people to actually have an IQ above 0, honestly, only my team are smart, oh, and Corey but he was a d*** in the first coach challenge :/ Corey: Sorry! I was a little competitive! D: Yin: I VOTE JASMINE! Princess: Liz. Sofia: Liz. Lucky: Sorry, Liz. But you will be battling Chastity in the first Attic battle. Good night Houseguests! Day 3 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests and coaches! Today, Chastity and Liz will be battling in the first Attic duel in the season. BUT there will be no HOH, nominations, veto, or eviction. Instead, each coach will vote off their weakest member. And the four weakest members will be sent to the Attic. Good luck Houseguests! Corey: *opens door and takes his pizza* YAY! He was 11 hours late! I GET A FREE PiZZA FOR 2! I will eat it in the kitchen. *goes to Kitchen* Kitchen Corey: *puts pizza on table* :3 This will be delicous! Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Attic Lucky: To win the first attic duel, you must be the first one to say, "I will return!". The other person will officially be evicted. Chastity: I will return! Lucky: And Chastity wins the first duel! I'm sorry Liz, but you are officially evicted. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Coaches, please vote to evict your weakest member. Corey: Willow! Sorry Gurl! Bianca: Edwin. Corey: *hears the door-bell* OH! MY PIZZA FOR 2! :D *runs to living room* Bianca: Yuck. Who eats pizza? Full of carbs... Sofia: So? Bianca: Did I ask to here your pathetic and annoying voice? Someone as famous as me doesn't have time for some loser like you. Yin: Oh, shut up, Bianca! Sofia: Famous .. famous for your nerd team, with 2 people in the attic. LOSER.